narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf
Dwarfs were a race of humanoids in the world of Narnia. They were called Sons of Earth by Aslan, as opposed to humans, who are called Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve. Dwarfs exist in at least two varieties: Black Dwarfs and Red Dwarfs; the only significant physical difference between the two is the color of their hair, especially their beard hair. While many Red Dwarfs are kind and loyal to Aslan, Black Dwarfs appear to be more selfish and warlike. All documented dwarfs are male, except Clipsie, the Chief Duffer's daughter, though females such as Cornelius's mother exist, and live together in communities, although it is known for them to mingle with and reproduce with humans. It is not known how the dwarfs came into being. However, when Aslan called the first council when the land was "not yet five hours old," he called the chief Dwarf to present himself. They appeared as the king's train-bearer at the coronation of King Frank, the first ruler of Narnia. They are known to be prolific smiths, miners, and carpenters. In battle they are renowned as deadly archers. According to King Caspian X, Dwarfs can walk all day and night, and all Dwarfs snore. Black Dwarf Black Dwarfs are short black-bearded dwarfs in the world of Narnia. These happen to be more selfish and treacherous than Red Dwarfs and other creatures in Narnia. During the Long Winter, Black Dwarfs later became loyal to the White Witch where they are part of her army in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Black Dwarfs join Caspian X to fight against the King Miraz and the Telmarine army. Black Dwarfs also ask Caspian X, Trumpkin, and Nikabrik if they would be introduced by ogres and hags up north. In The Last Battle, Black Dwarfs fight with the Narnians and the Calormenes at Battle of Stable Hill. In the 2005 film The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, Black Dwarfs were seen in the White Witch's camp where they help build up many swords for each creature on their side. They were present at Aslan's Sacrifice. In the First Battle of Beruna, some Black Dwarfs use their bow and arrows to shoot down the Gryphons. Three black dwarfs in a deleted scene try to shoot down the phoenix. In the 2008 film Prince Caspian, Black Dwarfs join forces with the Old Narnians after they join Caspian X in order to gather weapons from the Telmarines. Black Dwarfs later fought at the Telmarine Castle Night Raid and the Second Battle of Beruna, as they fight the Telmarine army. Red Dwarf Red Dwarfs are red-bearded dwarfs in the world of Narnia. They were often very kind, loyal, and fight for the side of good. In The Magician's Nephew, Red Dwarfs were seen in the coronation where they become loyal ones to King Frank I and Queen Helen. In The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, Red Dwarfs have suffered the Long Winter that Jadis created. Just when Edmund was inside the castle, he spots many dwarves in the White Witch's courtyard as stone prisoners. Red Dwarfs were then seen in Aslan's army where they fight the White Witch's army in the First Battle of Beruna. Red Dwarfs later served the Pevensies when they became the High Kings and Queens of Narnia. In The Horse and His Boy, many Red Dwarfs along with the Narnians, aid the Archenlanders as they fight the Calormene army. In Prince Caspian, many Red Dwarfs become loyal to Caspian X where they fight with him against King Miraz and the Telmarine army. In the 2005 film The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, Red Dwarfs were first seen in Aslan's camp where they were building up their weapons until the Pevensies and the Beavers arrive to meet Aslan for the first time. Red Dwarfs later took place in the First Battle of Beruna. They were then seen in the coronation as the Pevensies become the High Kings and Queens of Narnia. In the 2008 film Prince Caspian, Red Dwarfs were absent in the Telmarine Castle Night Raid but they fought in the Second Battle of Beruna. Notable Dwarfs * Bricklethumb * Cornelius (half-dwarf) * Cornelius' mother (a female black dwarf) * Caspian's Nurse (half-dwarf) * Diggle * Duffle * Ginarrbrik * Griffle * Nikabrik * Poggin * Rogin * Thornbut * Trumpkin * Cruikshanks Other Dwarfs * Monopods Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:The Horse and His Boy Category:Prince Caspian Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Disney movie) Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Last Battle Category:Animals Category:narnia's army Category:singing